


Circadian Rhythm

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Well - Freeform, sleepy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: @oreo prompted: “Would you be able to write a fic including a super tired simon? Like maybe he didn’t get enough sleep the night before or something? Just something super fluffy including that. :)”





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was lying down on the grass, something he didn’t usually do, on account of grass being one of the most disgusting things to exist.

But the grass felt soft against the palm of his hand and it smelled clean. No bugs in sight. It was perfect. 

As he turned his face to the side, he came face to face with Bram. Who was so close that Simon could see flecks of gold in his eyes.

Bram’s eyes scrunched up in delight as if staring at Simon was the only cause of his happiness. A moment later, his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in for a…

“MR. SPIER!”

Simon awoke with a start, the entirety of the Math class staring at him. Even Cute Bram Greenfeld, as if he knew exactly what Simon’s insane daydream had been about.

“Are trigonometric identities not interesting enough for you?”

“I’m really, really sorry,” Simon mumbled, hoping the apology would get his math teacher off his case. Thankfully it worked, after receiving a glare, the math class continued as normal.

 

* * *

  

“Si? You okay?” Leah asked as they sat down for lunch.

“Yeah,” Simon said, rubbing his eyes.

The truth was he’d had a late night e-mailing Blue. The two of them got to discussing Harry Potter theories, which somehow tunneled into a conversation about what type of smells they found attractive and at about 3:50 a.m they ended their conversation with confessions they’d never told anyone and promises they’d only ever share with each other.

Simon hadn’t gotten much sleep after that either, he kept thinking about just how much he knew Blue. And how Blue knew him. He wondered if he or Blue ever find another person they’d trust that much.

“Need me to get you some coffee?” Abby asked, “Me and Nick have a spare after lunch, we could get you some.”

“I’m good, Abby” Simon smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Well, maybe you’ll get some sleep in at the assembly. Heard there’s a college prof coming to excite us about ‘ _endless potential’_.” Garrett said, dramatizing the end of his sentence sarcastically. 

Bram laughed at his friend’s foolishness, and Simon got lost staring at his dimples. What he missed was the yawn right after that Bram tried to hide.

 

* * *

 

The college professor actually ended up being a university instructor, and his voice was eerily similar to the roll-taking teacher from  _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off._

Simon couldn’t help it, as his voice droned on, Simon could feel his head getting heavier and heavier, and perhaps a minute of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

* * *

 

“ _Simon_?” A gentle voice spoke to him, delicately tapping his shoulder. Simon opened his eyes and thought he was daydreaming once again.

Bram was looking down upon him, and Simon realized he was sleeping on his shoulder.

“Oh! Oh my god,” Simon said, instantly getting up.  He checked to make sure he hadn’t drooled on Bram’s shoulder, but the dark color of his jacket made it too hard to tell. “I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Bram said, a shy smile playing on his face.

He got up, and offered a hand to Simon, helping him up as well. Simon was glad the auditorium was so dark, and Bram couldn’t see the redness obviously rising on his cheeks.

“Thanks,” Simon said, looking down at their hands, that were still connected. Simon was sure his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

Bram, unfortunately, let go too soon but gave Simon a comforting pat on the back. “Next time you need a human pillow, give me a call.”

If it wasn’t for the continuous presence of Blue in his mind and heart, Simon knew that his underlying crush on Bram would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bram figured it out that day. He knew Simon was Jacques. His Jacques.

It was a combination of the fact that they were both equally tired, but what really sealed the deal was that Simon talked in his sleep.

It was the cutest thing ever in Bram’s opinion, and nothing had ever made his heart pound faster than hearing Simon mumble: “No Blue,  _I’m_  the Hufflepuff of this relationship,”

It was such a Jacques thing to say. The fact that Simon was having arguments about Hogwarts houses with Blue in his subconscious just made Bram fall harder for him.

Of course, the knowledge that Jacques was someone he had crushed on for years was just the cherry on top. A metaphorical cherry that kept him up all night.

* * *

“Bram, watch out!”

Bram managed to duck just in time, the flying soccer ball missing his head by a few inches.

“Wake up, Greenfeld!” his coach yelled at him, the piercing shriek of his whistle knocking Bram out of his daze. But only for a few minutes.

“I think I need a break, coach!” Bram called back, jogging off the field.

“Fine. That’s ten minutes for everyone,” the coach instructed. “Go wash your face with some cold water Greenfeld, might wake you up,”

Bram made his way to the nearest entrance of the school building and walked into the boys’ washroom.

He splashed his face a few times, hoping that would knock some consciousness back into him. The only time he’d felt awake all day was during lunch, discreetly staring at Simon who seemed much more enthusiastic now that he’d finally had a good night’s sleep.

Bram had to pinch himself sometimes, unable to believe someone could be that beautiful. He really was…or appeared to be exaggeratedly beautiful simply because he was Jacques.

Bram had always found Simon adorable. There were little things about him that he’d always noticed. How he bit his lower lip sometimes during Math class. How he always offered half his sandwich to Nick when he mentioned he was hungry, even though the guy had his own lunch.

* * *

“Hey, Bram. Wait up,”

Bram heard a familiar voice calling out to him and he turned around to come face to face with Simon.

“I wanted to thank you for letting me drool on you the other day. I realized I should have properly thanked you for that,”

Bram knew for a fact that Simon had both apologized and thanked him on that day, but he wasn’t about to let a conversation between only the two of them go to waste.

“What did you have in mind?” Bram couldn’t help himself. Even Simon seemed momentarily stumped by the burst of confidence from him.

“Um…Do you like iced coffee?”

* * *

Bram wasn’t surprised at how easily conversation flowed between them. After all, it always had. From the moment they first began talking, it felt like they knew each other, and that was because they did. And it seemed like Simon was thinking the same thing, but in true Simon fashion, he had to say it out loud.

“I feel like I’ve known you forever,” Simon said in a dreamy tone. He quickly and visibly checked himself, Bram noticed.

Bram knew Simon. He knew his worst fears and his deepest secrets. They’d shared so much between them and right now he knew that Simon was afraid to be vulnerable and open around Bram.

Which was why Bram couldn’t stand another second of Simon not knowing. It was why Bram blurted out, “I’m  _Blue_!”

Simon’s expression was inscrutable. Bram could see his hands shake, and when he spoke his voice shook too. “W-what?”

“This is not the way I wanted to tell you, but…but I’ve known you were Jacques since that assembly and I couldn’t hold it in any longer,”

 _“You’re Blue,”_ Simon seemed astounded.

“I’m Blue,” Bram re-confirmed. “Are you mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because I’m not who you had in mind,”

Simon reached across the table and lay his hands there expectantly. Bram hesitated only for a moment before sliding his hands into Simon’s.

“Bram, believe me. You were on my mind. You were always there, right there alongside Blue. You were there so much that I felt guilty about doing that to Blue,”

“Doing what?”

“Having the world’s biggest crush on you,” Simon said, a light pinkish hue dusting his cheeks.

It was the cutest thing Bram had ever seen in his life.

“I think your crush has got some heavy competition,” Bram said, failing to control his grin. Simon seemed to be facing the same issue.

“Is that so?”

“It is,”

“Want to call it a draw?” Simon asked.

“ _Maybe_ ,”


End file.
